Lez Girls
by bookwormbeauty
Summary: Meet The Next Generation of lesbians growing up,breaking,and making up in Los Angeles. Lez Girls.
1. Chapter 1

Lez Girls

So, it's a good 20 years or so Our favorite L Word Ladies have grown up, gone off ,and now heading back to LA . But not alone… Ladies, Ladies who love Ladies ,and Gentlemen I give you The Next Generation of The L Word: Lez Girls.

Jane Alice Pieswecki,

Abrasive ,outspoken, sarcastic Jane is her mother's daughter. Editor in Chief of her high school newspaper, and peer counselor, Jane's life is perfect. . Too bad she has everything she wants.. Or a least she think so……. .. ( Jessica Schzor)

Effy Carmen McCutcheon,

Spunky, seductive and aloof, Effy is know to the lesbian community as " Shane's daughter". Can she get out of her mother's shadow? (Taylor Momsen actress)

Angelica Porter-Kennard

An artist and a waitress at the planet ,Angelica's shy nature and quiet dispostion often clash with the rest of the she ever break out of her shell to tell the girl of her dreams she wants her? ( Fefe Dobson)

Eleanor Sweeney

The daughter of Maz,is lead guitarist of the band Ashley's Parts, Jennifer lives for music, film making, and… boys?

Katrine Haspel,

Quiet ,,demure ,and a total prude, Kat heads out to LA to find the truth about her mother. Wait,why does she look a lot like Jenny Schecter? (Jessica Lowndes)

Everyone,meet the L word's next generation of lesbians, love ,and life in LA.

Lez Girls.


	2. Chapter OneReally

Once upon a time, there were five little lesbians growing up in the town of the rich and famous,the city of angels, Los Angeles. Let's begin, shall we?

Chapter One:

JANE'S POV

" And how do you feel about that Chelsie?" I say ,looking around absentmindedly tapping my pen on my thigh trying really,really hard not to stare at her practically exploding chest. When Principal Hayes gave this position as head peer counselor I thought I'd answer phones or shit but instead I'm practically a therapist. A dispenser of advice.

And other things….

" Well I dunno, like, I love him but he keeps fucking Ashleyn." She says tossing her blond hair over her tanned shoulder with one hand,tissues in the other.

"Oh that's the bell. That's all the time we have for today,I think. I'll um, see you in English,kay?" I say picking up and proceeding to walk out the door,only to be turned around by Chelsie.

" Something up Chelsie?" I say.

She throws my clipboard out of my hand,and reaches up to take my glasses off.

" There. That's so much better. You know Jane, I do love these peer session thing. You are very, very, easy to talk to.," She says ,smirking, unbuttoning her top

God I love my job….

EFFY'S POV

" Mom, have you seen my jacket?" I ask, tearing up the house,looking for the damn thing. I blow a piece of dirty blond hair out my face. Without that jacket, I can't tie my whole outfit together. And ladies won't like that, will they?

Oh fuck, its in my room, which I didn't check first.

I open my poster-covered door and almost shit my pants.

" Oh jesus Eff! I didn't know you were home!" She says covering herself up,as a unfamiliar red-head pocks her head up from the covers, my covers.

' Sweetie, you remember Abigail." My mom says, planting a kiss on her forehead.

" What the fuck mom? What did I say about fucking in my bed!" I say, exasperated. She just smirks,and cocks her head.

" You look hot,babe. But you need a jacket. She throws me a purple motorcycle jacket, which I catch effortlessly.

" Thanks,I'm off to The Planet. Later mom." I say. She winks at me,and they both disappear under the sheets.

" Oh and mom?" I say. My mom head pops up, this time at the foot of my bed.

" Yeah baby?" She says

" Please for the love of god, change my fucking sheets when you two are done." I say,grabbing the keys to my bike.

" Will do,say hi to Aunt Kit for me ,will ya sweetie?" She says

" Yes m'aam. Have fun you two." I say,closing the door.

I get about two feet away before I hear Abigail's moans. I inwardly cringe and shake my head.

That's what you get when you're the daughter of Shane McCutcheon.

ANGELA'S POV

" There we go, two coffee's and a slice of cherry pie" I say practically throwing them on the table.

" Thanks Angie!" Jasmine and her wife Natalie say in unison ,throwing a 5 dollar tip at me,which I catch with one hand, while taking off my apron with the other.

I rush over to my aunt kit, almost falling.

" Easy baby girl, you off the clock ?" She says ,running her hands through her mocha-and gray fro.

" Yup, the girls are coming right now." I say pushing my hand through my black curls in a terrible attempt to tame them

" Already babe ,I'll get your table ready." She says, mussing up my hair.

I feel someones hands over my face.

" I wanna fuck you till you cum in my mouth a thousand times." The person whisphers.

" Get off Effy." I saw,swatting the air around me. She twists me around and gives me a big bear hug

" How's my working girl huh?" Jane says,patting me on the ass,

as we sit down.

" I'm good,really, just trying to keep busy. Everythings fine." I say nodding

" Really, because you look like shit. Honey, you've been a mess since Mina dumped you." Effy says,bluntly.

" You know I had not thought her all day. Thank you for bringing that up." I saw ,turning my head away from them.

" You've got to move on Angie. You are hott, well not right now which by the way, Anyway, you are a talented girl that anyone would love to date. You just gotta put yourself out there." Jane says., I shrug

Maybe they're right. Oh fuck what am I say,they are right.

" Hey we'll even be your cupids. Your very own lesbian love goddesses" Effy says, dramatically.

" Sounds great." I internally groan. I really don't want them to find somebody for me, but they are my friends,they know what I like, what I don't like. Maybe I'll give them a shot.

" Come on,were your friends, we know what you,what you don't like. Give us a chance." Jane says

See what I mean?

" Speaking of which, hottie 10' o clock." Effy says,taking off her sunglasses. I turn around to see…. The most beautiful girl in the world. She has long black hair with pink strands flowing through with the most gorgeous eyes in the entire world. We lock eyes for a second, it feels like all the air has been sucked out of the entire room.

" Ooh ,cute.." Effy muses.

" Very cute. What do you think,she a lezzie?" Jane asks, sipping her frappe

" I dunno, too feminine, great ass though." Effy says,nodding in agreement with Jane.

" Oh my god, I think she's coming over here." I say panicking.

" She is, and she's smiling at you. Here she is,use your words,Angie, speak." Jane nudges me in the ribs.

" Um, Hi." She says smiling. Oh I could lost in her smile…. Effy kicks me under the table, to which I yelp in pain, and words stumble out.

" Hi." I manage to choke out.

" Wow,sorry to be barging in like this but I saw your name tag and I think I have seen you up at Rightman High. I mean , I only started yesterday and all but anyway, I saw a help wanted sign in the window. I'm Katrine by the way, but everybody calls me Kat. I'm looking for a Kit Porter."

"You're not intruding at all, I'm well, I'm uh, ( damn brain farts) I'm Angie Kennard Porter. Kit's my aunt. Oh and these are my friends Jane and Effy." I mumble out in what I pray to god,is a normal voice.

" Nice to meet you." Jane says ,shaking her hand, while Effy shakes her hand and kisses her cheek. God, I hate her sometimes.

" Anyway, her office is back there." I say. Kat smiles that smile at me

" Thanks. I guess I'll see you around, Angie .Nice to meet you all." She says smirking, and walking away.

" Likewise sugar." Effy says,doing that all-too familiar McCutcheon wink.

" She was totally into you. I could tell." Jane says, practically squealing.

" You think so?" I say hopefully

" Yup,I could tell there is not a straight bone in her body." Effy says.

" Looks like I gotta make a move don't I?" I say,looking away.

" Hells yeah." Jane says

" Which is why you graced with your lovely friendship to help you make that move." Effy ,says, sliding an arm around my waist, while Jane loops her arm around my shoulder.

" Ah,,where would I be without you two?" I ask, sighing

" Um a hobo,with a bad haircut. Which is kind of what you look like now." Effy says, putting her hands through my hair.

" Come on, you guys,l et's get outta here." I say throwing my arms around them both as we walk out the door.

Oh teenage lesbians; can't live with em,can't live without em.


End file.
